1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to numerical selection apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a versatile plurality mixer with rapid chance lot cycling and locking means.
The desirability for providing chance devices to mix random plurality indicia spheres to produce chance lot combinations derived from marked plurality indicia spheres and store those chance lot indicia sphere results for use in lottery games has been recognized. Such devices are also particularly useful for playing similar games without the difficulty and toil required to mentally select random entries needed to compose chance lots that have different, non-repetitive combinations. The invention herein presents a fast and convenient user utility for obtaining types of lottery entries.
This invention is subject to a disclosure document filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office under disclosure document No. 121,457 on Oct. 19, 1983.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous chance devices have been known for marked plurality indicia sphere mixing within a chamber, capturing and stacking of the plurality indicia spheres within chutes as a way to determine chance lots. Most have been objectionable in that they appear not to have sufficient mixer chamber volume relative to the plurality indicia sphere size to permit good random mixing. They also have inadequate locking mechanisms which rely on gravity to hold the spheres such that if the device is unintentionally inclined below a generally level position, chance results may be lost before the spheres markings can be viewed and recorded.
Unfavorable manipulation of prior devices after agitation and mixing to capture individual indicia spheres and to loosen jammed and stuck indicia spheres may delay and frustrate the operator of the mixer after a period of time. Previous designs do not readily permit variations in construction layout for different game configurations and selection conveniences because such previous devices grow awkwardly out of size especially for intended hand-held use. Coincidentally, if some of the previous chance devices were manufactured, costs of production might well be prohibitive relative to their worth because of inherent complexity.